Three heroes three life one friendship
by LonesomePhantome
Summary: a family trip could bring a lot of things, but Danny, Randy and Jake get themself some thing more speacial a Secret trio AU (i'm bad with Summary)
1. Prologue I

**Three heroes three life one friendship**

 **This i** **s** **my first story ever so please Reviews and comments**

 **WARNING: really bad grammar and Vocabulary**

 **I** **don't own anything just the idea ma** **y** **be**

 **Prologue I**

 _At Norrisville_

"Smokebomb" a ninja wearing black with red outline and a red shawl flying in the air appear from the smoke - the Norrisville Ninja

"ah come on Bucky it like the second time today that you got stank and I'm getting tired of having to destroy your triangles and do you have to be sooooooo despair every time that makes the orb stank you own its own mean seriously that it so not bruce"

Bucky in monster form just gave the ninja a road in the face then start to attack him. The ninja easily dodges it and pull out a sword for who-know-where to bolk all Bucky attack while yelling ninja at the beginning of his move. Finally, he makes his way to glowing green triangles and cut it off, green smoke come out of it then disappear leaving a skinny teenager with blonde hair wearing band uniform looking dizzy

"You ok Bucky?"- the Norrisville Ninja kindly help him stand up straight "yeah thank ninja your the best I don't know what'll happen if you didn't save our butt every single time"

"Just doing my job young citizen of Norrisville high, now if you all excuse me a - smock bomb"

The Ninja disappear in the smoke the same way he appears without a trail leaving behind a mob of teen charting his name but it was stopped immediately after the bell rang.

Right after the hall was empty a freshman ran as fast as he can to class, he ran into the room and stop to pant tiredly

" you're late , again mind telling me why?" eye the freshman strictly "Oh sorry i...um ..got stuck in the toilet a bit I'll try not to do it again" the science teacher look at him suspiciously but then give up with a sigh "Hah go back to your seat I'll let you off this time because your grade has been better lately and it the last day but if I saw you late to my class again the next year it one week of detention do you understand" "yes madam" the nine grader walk back to his seat next to a short teen ginger at the end of the classroom

"Hah Cunningham you almost got nail on the last day of school" the ginger-Howard Weinerman whisper laughed at his best friend "and what with your excuse 'i got stuck in the toilet' ha it so lame EEE EEE it that the best you can think of"

"It the best I could think of back then Howard it better than nothing besides it not my idea the Bucky could easy activate the orb with his despair all the time without even needs the sorcerers. I have to admit the guy has serious mood issue most of the stank student nowaday is him" the freshman or Randall 'Randy' Cunningham he has Tyrian purple hair and bright sapphire blue eyes, talk back to his biff. "Fine I'll stop talk about it anymore but just because I agree that Bucky does take it too that doesn't mean that I'm not almost mad of you because you almost burst our summer by getting detention on the LAST day at school. After this, it Gravepuncher all day long!"

"Yeahhhhhh about that Howard there a tiny reschedule that I need to tell you" Randy scratch his neck nervously "What!" Howard Whisper/yell at his friend "what do you mean reschedule, Cunningham you are being a shoob here it took me a minute to think about that plan and you know I hate thinking ! Don't tell me that stupid book told you to do some kind of secret training or something and you Ninja No Show me! ME your Biffer" yes you hear him right Randy Cunningham is the Norrisville Ninja

Here the story for 800 years Norriville High had be protected by a ninja but what they don't know it once every 4 years a new warrior was chosen and he is Randy Cunningham is the Ninja himself

"I'm sorry Howard but first of all, is not the Nomicon is my mom she wants the two of us to go on a mother-son bonding family vacation together because we haven't had time together lately and she said it a reward for having my grade up. And second of all you know better than to call Nomicon stupid clearly it has save our butts way too many time"

"what! then that means I can't change her mind no matter how hard I beg her, Wonkkkk. So that means I have to wait for you after the trip then"

"No can do Howard mom make it an all summer long trip"

RENGGGGGG "WHAT!" he yells at the top of his lung

" I know that you exciting cause I'm too. I and Jerry are going on a Romantic honeymoon together tomorrow and someone has been jumpy" she move her husband jar "Can't keep ma' bone off such a hot change do I" "Oh Jerry ,*ewwwwwww*come along kid it summer and remember you all a second-year student already"

Everyone run out yelling happily, leaving only Howard and Randy in the classroom

"Cunningham this it no joke, you're saying I Howard Weinerman have to spend my high school freshman summer all alone. Now your mom it being a shoob"

"Howard don't be like that I'll buy you some souvenir it not like some ancient old evil gonna attack me on sight or I have to team up with some others teenage hero who have to keep secret identity like me to I don't know save the world that just too cliche even for me what could go wrong in one trip".

 _Sometime_ _in the summer_

Randy along with two other teenagers are standing in front of so kind of plant-like monster.

"Hey did you guy know at the start of this summer i kind of make a joke with my best friend that there no way some kind of ancient evil will rise up and I have to team up with some other teenager hero like me to save the world cause it would be too cliche even for me"

"Yo man one of my friends said the same thing too"

"Yeah so did mine"

"Now that I think of it *sound of swallow* I most likely Jink myself back then"


	2. Author note

**Three heroes three life one friendship(A/N)**

 **Noted:**

Before anyone get comfuse this story happen after the the canon of Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja and American Dragon: Jake Long

Beside some higer up in the word,Sam,Tucker,Jazz, Danny's parent,Valarie and her dad no one know about Danny's secret. Vald turn himself in to the govener and under superviser of the Fenton and Guy in White (GIW) official order to assist the Fenton and Danny Phantom and do as the said in ghost hunting bussiness.

After the Hong Kong trip Jonathan Long had known about his wife's family secret and his son after ego he accepted it easyly and aloud Jake to stay out long to do his job as the protector of the magical world but have to keep his grade at least average level. The dragon council allow Rose to tell her parent about her other life and the magical world, at first Rose parent was shock but soon accepted her story and Jake they move back to New York after that.

As for Randy ever since he defeat the sorcerer and lock away the orb of chaos his job has been bit easer then before but even without someone to control them the orb still can stank the student if their negative emotion are big enough (mostly Bucky) and the Norrisvill Ninja new job was to guard and protect them and help stop crime in Norrisvill. Mcfist stop sending robot and return to be a normal businessman with Vicroy still working for him but now has more vacation. Randy had more time to study now and his grade are improve eventhought the ninja job had been easier he still learn new ninja knowledge everyday. Still only Howard know about his secret (they are neighbor now).


End file.
